Love Songs
by MidnightEden234
Summary: Ten different songs, four rules and one pairing. It's a challenge! A bunch of HichiIchi song fics each with a time limit by length of song. Some fluff, no lemons, and some dark. Enjoy!


**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**Pfft, HichiIchi ;)**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

_My Immortal by Evanescence_

Ichigo screamed, the cold air killing his lungs. No noise sounded on that horrible night, nothing other than Ichigo's terrible pain. Lying in front of him was his mother, his dead mother, Masaki. The women who held his hand, the women to cleared his tears, the beautiful girl who never left his side, ever. And now she was gone, and Ichigo was alone.

His father? His sisters? No, nothing could posibly come to comfort him because Masaki, beautiful Masaki, was gone.

_My Heart is Broken by Evanescence_

Ichigo wandered the lonliness of his inner world. He could feel Zangetsu being torn from his very soul. Muramasa had gotten a hold of him and had set Zangetsu free, but that wasn't the reason Ichigo had turned to his inner world. His greatest fear and his darkest secreat lay here. Shiro, his dark half and the creature to which Ichigo had given up his heart.

His heart however, was broken. It had shattered along with any hope he had, but still his wandered his inner world. The dark angel that was his inner hollow must be sleeping and he would wander the darkness forever until he found him.

_Time of Dying by Three Days Grace_

Ichigo lay on the ground, motionless in pain. His life flashed before his eyes, but the memory that stayed sharp was his promise. His promise to protect Orihime. So Ichigo wouldn't die, he had to save her. But he had tried and failed, it was hopeless.

A new feeling came to Ichigo, a feeling of power, alertness, awakeness. He felt something, or rather someone standing beside him. A white hand intertwining with his own, a forbidden love, a hollow that would bring him back to life.

He would save Orihime.

_Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne_

A grin grew on Shiro's face as he watched Orihime Inoue walk home from school. He stalked her in the shadows, but not for love, but simply for a chance to see the look on Orihime's face when she saw her punishment. Inside of Orihime's house lay the broken remains of her brother, a work that Shiro did himself.

Orihime was lost inside, she lost her mind at the terrible sight of her brother's cold eyes. Nothing but death was left on the older's usually happy face.

That was the last time anyone would ever hurt Shiro's King. Next time, she would be the one dead.

_Whispers in the Dark by Skillet_

The wind wistled softly through Karakura. The moon lit up every shadow in the streets and the warm air brought happiness to all outside, but Ichigo wasn't there.

He lay pinned to his bed by a familiar albino figure, with features that mirrored his own.

_**"You're lyin' Ichi~!"**_

"Get off me," Ichigo cried. Though Shiro was right, Ichigo was lying, and obiously doing a horrible job at it.

_**"Not matter what ya say, ya're love belongs teh me."**_ He got right up close to Ichigo's ear and made his whisper in the dark, _**"because I'm tha one who'll turn yer tears ta roses."**_

_Comatose by Skillet_

It was an illusion, that's all. Nothing more than a figment of his imagination. Ha! What a joke.

Ichigo was tired, he couldn't take another night of this. This being the terrible feeling of being dependant on someone stronger that him. This being taken in by orange on black eyes, the hatred of living without him, the lust that made him thirst for him. The fact that he needed him.

Ichigo shut his eyes and attempted to sleep, but not even the darkness would help him. All he saw was flashes of the devil's grin, the lust filled eyes that meerly mirrored his own. Ichigo forced himself to wake, he didn't want to dream. He couldn't stand one more nightmare.

But the way the hollow made him feel, never felt so amazingly real.

_Lacrymosa by Evanescence_

'He went out along again,' Ichigo thought sorrowfully as he saw the note on the counter. He didn't even need to pick it up to know that's what it said. Shiro had gone out, and he had probably left due to all of his guilt.

Ichigo numbly rubbed the still fresh wound on his arm. It wasn't Shiro's fault that someone had broken in and attacked during the night. Yet the hollow kept on blaming himself for Ichigo's injuries.

It wasn't that Ichigo didn't like being alone, sometimes he actually preffered it because his love was never enough to make Shiro happy. But he would still try.

"Blame it on me," Ichigo whispered to himself. "I won't hold you back Shiro. Blame me, because I love you too much to lose you."

_Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne_

Ichigo stood watching Shiro from across the parking lot. He tugged his clothing nervousily while turning his vision back to his feet. Never would he admit his feelings to the other teen, besides he already had a girlfriend. Rukia would kill him if he broke up with her for the new kid.

'I want to tell him,' Ichigo thought over and over. 'But if I do, I'm dead.'

Ichigo sighed and shoved his words further back into his throat. He looked back to where Shiro was, but the teen was gone as well as his perfect features.

If Ichigo could find the will to speak, he knew his life would be perfect, but instead he'd wish away his life for something lower than garbage, because these were things he'd never say.

_I Hope by the Dixie Chicks_

"Thou shall not kill."

Ichigo tried not to laugh. However it was very easy because of how annoyed he was at the Priest. He wouldn't listen to one more damn word about God's will.

Instead he leaned sideways and rested his head against Shiro's shoulder. The albino's hand slide up from behind Ichigo's back and made it's way to the back of his head. Shiro gently played with Ichigo's hair.

All the pain and misery Ichigo had slowly faded with his consciouness. His hollow's shoulder was perfect for a good sleep, and it was about damn time he got a break anyways. After all he had been working his ass off lately to save this town from destruction.

_One X by Three Days Grace_

_**"Do ya think about everythin' ya've been through? Ya never thought ya'd be so depressed. Are ya wonderin', is it life or death? Do ya think that there's no one like ya?"**_

These words were some that Ichigo never expected to hear from his inner hollow, the one that was currently holding an arm around Ichigo's waist.

_**"I'm here Kin',"** _Shiro whispered softly into the teen's hair, _**"Ya don' have to do this thin' by yerself. I'll stand above the crowd with ya, an' we'll show those Shinigami that they can't order ya around."**_

Ichigo nodded slowly. His hollow was right, it was about damn time that he stood up for himself and took a stand against everyone who drove him into the ground. It was time for the world to see him as Ichigo Kurosaki, not as The Substitute Shinigami.

**Sorry about any mistakes! I don't have Word on me right now so I can't proof read it anymore that I already have and I only had about three minutes per song!**

** I hope you like them. Please review! ~DG**


End file.
